The primary aim of this Core is to facilitate and coordinate research training (junior faculty, post-doctoral, graduate, post-bacclaureate, and undergraduate) at the different research sites. Our aim is to train research apprentices to be theoretically sophisticated, technologically competent scientists in the field of emotion science. Exposure of trainees to all facets of the Center will serve to provide broad experience to apprentices, as well as promote cross-fertilization across the projects. The Research Training & Administration Core will also serve to coordinate and facilitate interactions of the project investigators, consultants, affiliates, and trainees. Thus, the Core is responsible for organizing meetings, workshops, student exchanges, travel, housing and other facilities for visitors, and overseeing internet and telecommunications. The Core provides secretarial, accounting, and general clerical support for the Florida headquarters, and as needed for meetings and other joint activities of the investigators.